


【KK】钓鱼万事皆可赖风（完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】钓鱼万事皆可赖风（完）

by 正直  
（上接lof）

10.

他们的身体紧紧缠着，博雅的手没有马上探进高杉的腿间，而是先在他的腰后臀上反复揉捏。两人的皮肤间隔着博雅薄薄的里衣，博雅的温度贴着纱传过来，反而让高杉觉得燎心燎肝。

屋角的地上放着一盏烛台，半截蜡烛外罩着杏红色的纸，纸上画着凤尾草，样式很美，好像是博雅自己家里用的。烛光透过杏红投在室内，像是给四壁染上了一层淡淡的漆。

博雅的手掌经过的所有地方都让高杉的身体泛出一种令人怜爱的浅粉色，尤其是下半身，在红色的烛光下看像一颗已经饱满了的、圆润的水蜜桃。

“我开动了，” 博雅凑到高杉耳边低声说。

指尖像闪闪发亮的汤匙柄，沿着水蜜桃的缝隙轻轻勾画，然后在入口慢慢打转——趁他喘息舒张时挤进缝隙，几出几进，甜蜜黏稠的果汁流出来。

高杉咬着和服的衿，发出颤抖的气声。

他的脑子里一闪而过很多熟悉又遥远的画面，夏日学塾外的蝉鸣、三味线侧面的花纹、鬼兵队列队时昂起的头……

这些画面与从紧贴着他背后的博雅温暖胸膛的触感一起搅乱思绪，转动挑拨、上下勾按，像公子哥伸进来后就不肯罢休的手指。

“源博雅……” 

博雅在他的肩胛落下一吻。

“在。”

高杉的精神随着手指的深入而越来越紧张，他既不肯面对博雅，也不肯配合，同时腰部酸软，没有反抗的力气。

“晋助，你不愿看着我吗？”博雅轻轻叹了口气，把手指慢慢退出，黏液藕断丝连，一起抹在人的后腰上。

“……这算什么？”高杉立刻伸手把被解开大半的和服重新裹回身上，感觉大腿前后都是一样的又湿又黏。

“我来赴约啊。”博雅不阻止他，单手托腮，手肘拄着枕头，对被自己压在身下的高杉笑。

小老虎吃人了。

高杉看着博雅没有说话，虽然他浑身发热、躁动不安，但是心里咆哮的兽却温驯柔和，甚至在伸着爪撒娇。而当源博雅看向他时，高杉又觉得心里的兽变成了一口井，这口井马上要被博雅填得满涌出来，水源清澈又甘甜。

他让他觉得安宁。

安宁一秒。

博雅微笑的双眼里有火，手吸在高杉身上，又缠又粘，两人接触着的每一寸皮肤都像融化在一起似的，不分彼此。

他剥开高杉拥在身上的和服，像剥开一颗嫩笋。

高杉比笋白。

而且还有股更诱人的香味——源博雅御前行走多年，闻过各式各样的香气，但是没有人像高杉一样让他蠢蠢欲动。

比这更可爱的是，因为博雅从一开始就开玩笑地威胁高杉不可以惊动寺里的僧人，所以绝对不想丢脸的反派一直死死咬着和服的领边，以免从喉间发出旖旎的声音。

紫色光滑的布料上晕开了一小片口水渍。

只可惜他不知道自己这样的姿态更让人按耐不住。

猩红诱人的衬里，两条因难以承受强烈快感而蜷起的腿上有一道蜿蜒黏滑的水迹，高杉右脚的脚尖勾在他自己的左腿上，烟管从温存的被单边滚落，身下的被子被手掌狠狠攥出混乱的褶皱——这全都要怪博雅。

“如果有人将你现在的样子画下来，一定会成为传世名作。”博雅似发自内心地赞美，他跨在高杉身上，散下的长发落在高杉的锁骨下，令人心痒。

高杉不答，皱起眉头，威胁不成功，反而让他的表情更缠绵。

“但是不能给人看到，”博雅立刻否定了自己，他俯到高杉脸侧轻声笑笑，“你太危险了，还是由在下独自承受吧。” 一边说着，一边叼住他的耳垂，吐出滚烫的呼吸。

高杉有一句话在心里憋了很久，但实在不好意思说出口，所以把前襟咬得更紧，好像这样就能保持缄默更久似的，但博雅的舌尖从耳后一路纠缠过来，轻轻松松就让他松了嘴。

博雅的舌像在温汤里泡了很久的银勺子，又滑又暖，在高杉口中缓缓搅动，像要帮他散去热气，却只让身下的人更加发烫。

呜咽随着博雅手指的深入交摩而渐渐响亮，又被紧紧对准的嘴巴吞咽下去，仿佛通过两人的身体形成共鸣，高杉耳朵里不断回荡着升温的喘息，他终于忍不住了，一把拽住博雅拉近自己，低低地凶：“你到底要不要做……我？”

11.

他嘴里塞的那块小手帕根本堵不住流水一样溢出来的低吟。

有点后悔。

真不该和源博雅说那句话。

他被他从身后硬挤进来，原本意识不到的空虚立刻被灼热地填满，再没有一丝多余的空间——除了身体，还有想象中恍惚见到的出笼飞鸟。

塞紧木塞的红酒瓶。

流出芝心的蛋糕。

被搅动融化的冰淇淋球。

室内的声音因此听起来像是有一条正用尾巴不断拍打地面的鱼，合着暧昧的水声与喘息，连洒在他们身上的月色也变得黏稠起来。

“晋助，为什么你不用手给自己……” 在这种情况下，博雅却还在发挥着他的关心特长。

高杉对博雅怒目而视。

“要你多嘴……”他勉强哼出这几个音，但是因为不想继续丢脸，所以双手也只是把身下的被子抓得更紧，没有更多的动作。

真能忍啊，博雅心想，武士大概就是有这种特质吧。

不过他的钦佩欣赏很快就转成某种坏脑筋，紧接着表现在眼里——高杉察觉到变化，隐隐觉得不妙，博雅却在这时突然离开了他。抽出后的乍空让高杉猛地松了口气，尽管黏液紧跟着滴下来，令他脸红。情色流动，不知道这一滴属于博雅还是他自己。

“如果你不愿意的话，那就干脆不要用它了。” 博雅对高杉说出这样一句让危险分子觉得极度危险的话。

高杉还没来得及回答，口中的手帕就被博雅不容反驳地扯了出来，他把那块温热半湿的方巾铺在人胸口，折成一个细细的长条，在高杉眼前展示着晃了晃。

“做什么……” 高杉的话音没落，博雅就已经像个认真恶作剧的小孩一样——手帕被端正系在他无论如何都不肯自己动手泄欲的前端。

一个小小的蝴蝶结。

是谁说老虎不如猫狡猾的。

胀痛和难堪让高杉的头脑里一片空白，但博雅的双手却依然还在他身上流连，像是故意折磨一样，他忍不住向人挺腰，仿佛祈求一点解脱。

然后博雅俯头下来，把他半张的双唇也堵住了。

“一次也好，真想看看晋助说求我的样子。”博雅这么说着，手滑过高杉，轻挑慢捻，在人离高潮只有一步之遥时故意放慢速度，高杉的身体已经兴奋至极，随着不停摆动，头脑里却因为被紧缚的惩罚和得不到满足的入口而充满混乱的呼啸。

“求……” 说这个字对于他而言比就这么放置一晚还困难。

博雅忍着笑，低头舔高杉的喉结，慢慢填入自己坚硬炽热的下半身。

高杉身体的所有出口就这样都被完全封住塞满了，此时的博雅就像在摆弄一件新到手的乐器似的对待他——尽情地使用、把玩，仿佛想看看他还能发出什么令人惊喜的声音。

夹杂在几乎是啜泣一样的剧烈喘息声中的是一滴小小的眼泪。

“我绝对要杀了你……” 就算是高杉晋助，如果用哭腔说出来就没有效果了。

但源博雅还是立刻停下了腰间的动作，在心里责怪自己刚才只顾着欣赏高杉紧绷的肌肉和那条早已经变得黏乎乎的蝴蝶结，忽略了不知是因快感还是不安而变得越来越委屈的高杉。

高杉勉强撑起上身，果断地抬起腿给了博雅一脚。

博雅老老实实地挨了这一下，爬过去给高杉擦擦脸。

“晋助，你这幅样子可千万不能被其他人看见呀……” 博雅把他抱在怀里，像是哄小孩一样晃晃人。

“这样可就不像坏人了。” 博雅又说，被高杉恨恨地瞪了一眼。

“只有我一个人能看见，你明白吧？”博雅捧住高杉的脸，亲了亲那只凶眼睛。

凶眼睛眨了眨，别扭地避开了对视。

“但是刚才说要杀了我什么的，” 博雅一边说一边搂过高杉的腰，故意用力向前一顶，“也不看看现在谁举着刀，晋助？”

高杉没忍住，从喉咙里发出闷哼。

反正也无法控制自己，他对失控这件事情变得释怀了，试着把身体再放松一些后，晕麻感立刻随着博雅的动作起伏而一波波席卷全身。突然间，他下半身的紧束被轻轻解开，高杉惊讶地睁眼看去，正对上博雅的视线。

比他抚慰的手掌还要炙热。

高杉的心情变得异常平静，仿佛从他出生至今都没有这么安心的时刻——世上谁人曾驯服高杉心中咆哮的猛兽？

这种安心感使他感到前所未有的快乐。

“月亮、笛子、紫藤花、湖面上的小舟……这些都不如你，晋助。”

他在激烈的恍惚中听见这句话。

-tbc-


End file.
